Sorry seems to be the hardest word
by Adelheid.Pride
Summary: Fried et Juvia. Juvia et Fried. Envoyés en mission peu après les évènements de la bataille de Fairy Tail, ils se retrouvent tous deux dans un train sans un mot à se dire. A moins que Fried n'ait quelque chose à dire. A moins qu'il ne parvienne enfin à dire ces mots si simples et pourtant si dur à prononcer. Pas de romance mais des excuses et une amitié naissante. Label SPPS !


**Note de l'auteur** : Fairy Tail et ses personnages appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. Cette histoire se déroule après l'évènement de la bataille de Fairy Tail. Je crois les doigts pour ne pas avoir totalement massacré Fried, ce n'est pas un personnage que j'ai l'habitude de manipuler et je m'excuse d'avance pour tous ceux et celles qui l'apprécient. Cet OS (du moins les 735 premiers mots) a été écrit dans le cadre d'un concours de mots avec IrisJR, Bymeha et Rouge Cendre qui peuvent donc enfin le lire en entier, j'espère ne décevoir personne xD Je vous conseille vivement d'aller lire leurs propres textes, vous ne serez pas déçus : Les Soirs Perdus de Rouge et Réalité d'Iris, celui de Bymeha étant encore à venir (et on l'attend !) Sur ce bonne lecture à vous !

* * *

La pluie tombait à verse dehors. La tête légèrement appuyée contre la vitre de la cabine du train, Fried contemplait le paysage qui passait sous ses yeux. Il s'absorbait dans la contemplation des nuages noirs qui s'accumulait vers leur destination. Fried déglutit avant de risquer un coup d'œil vers la banquette en face de la sienne. Ouf, elle ne le regardait pas, absorbée par la contemplation du paysage elle aussi. A moins que comme lui elle ne s'y efforce que pour éviter d'avoir à croiser son regard.

Le trajet de train devait durer encore une heure et Fried avait bien du mal à lutter contre sa nervosité. Il était mal à l'aise. Elle était mal à l'aise. Aucun d'eux n'osait se toucher ou même se regarder. C'est à peine s'ils s'étaient adressé trois mots en montant dans le train.

Profitant du fait qu'elle ne le regarde pas et ne semble pas prête de tourner la tête vers sa direction, Fried l'étudia un moment. La jeune mage était comme à son habitude entièrement vêtue de bleu. Ses mains étaient posées sur ces genoux et elle se tenait raide sur son siège. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour voir qu'elle non plus n'était pas heureuse d'être en sa compagnie. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré faire une mission avec son Gray-sama. Sans doute aurait-elle préféré faire une mission avec n'importe qui d'autre que lui.

Fried étouffa un soupir et passa une main dans ces cheveux. Du moins, essaya. Avant de réaliser pour la centième fois aujourd'hui qu'il se les était coupé. Cette punition qu'il s'était infligé à lui-même, cette volonté de porter sa honte et son crime sans qu'on ne lui ait rien demandé… Qu'en pensait-elle ? Trouvait-elle cela ridicule ? Croyait-elle qu'il pensait se dispenser de lui présenter des excuses en faisant un tel geste ?

Juvia esquissa un bref mouvement, tournant un instant la tête vers lui. Elle avait dû sentir un regard peser sur elle et venait vérifier ce qui était à la source de son inconfort. Elle se figea en croisant son regard et rougit avec gêne. Puis elle détourna les yeux. Lui n'avait pas cherché à esquiver cette confrontation. Cela faisait deux semaines que le Mage aux Runes s'efforçait de ne pas croiser ses yeux, de peur d'y voir une lueur accusatrice. Mais cela ne lui ressemblait pas. Fried était un homme de principes, un homme droit. Quelqu'un qui assumait ses fautes. Il avait présenté ses excuses à toute la guilde. Alors pourquoi pas à elle ?

La fille de Phantom…

C'est comme ça qu'il l'avait appelée. Il baissa les yeux un instant. Il n'était pas fier, oh ça non. Il le regrettait. Il l'avait pensé, il en avait été persuadé. Cette mage n'était que de la mauvaise herbe, une ennemie venue les détruire de l'intérieur. Tout était de sa faute, à elle et à ce Gajeel. Ils étaient responsables de la déconvenue de Fairy Tail. Comment osaient-ils venir se pavaner de leur guilde et parader avec sa marque ?

Du moins c'était ce qu'il pensait alors.

La fille de Phantom…

Il ne l'aurait jamais cru capable de se sacrifier ainsi. Tous, tous sans exceptions s'étaient montés les uns contre les autres. Les amis de toujours, les partenaires… Tous les membres de Fairy Tail persuadé d'être les mieux placés pour vaincre Luxus avaient affronté leur nakama _pour le plus grand bien_. Mais pas elle. Elle, cette satanée fille de Phantom Lord avait trouvé le moyen de leur donner à tous une leçon de moral et de leur rappeler leurs valeurs. Elle s'était sacrifiée pour Cana. Pour ne pas avoir à affronter son amie. Elle avait pris un risque énorme, celui de peut-être mourir pour ne pas avoir à faire souffrir sa nakama. Fried n'en revenait toujours pas au fond de lui.

Il ne lui avait pas demandé pardon. Il ne lui avait pas présenté ses excuses pour l'avoir insulté de la pire façon dont il n'aurait jamais pu le faire. Il se sentait faible et lâche. Mais il peinait à respirer, sa gorge était serré et sans qu'il ne comprenne pourquoi les mots refusaient de sortir. Il n'aurait jamais cru qu'ouvrir la bouche et en sortir des sons pouvait être si dur. Il n'aurait jamais cru se retrouver dans l'incapacité de reconnaître ses torts. Et pourtant il était là, face à cette fille de Phantom Lord, silencieux.

Etait-ce vraiment si dur ? Et pourquoi cette situation plutôt qu'une autre ? Etait-ce parce qu'elle était la seule contre qui il s'était autorisé à faire preuve de méchanceté gratuite ? Etait-ce parce qu'il avait honte d'avoir nourri une telle haine sans la connaître ? Est-ce que si le Maître n'avait pas expressément demandé à ce qu'ils prennent cette mission ensemble il aurait tout de même fini par lui présenter ses excuses ?

Doute.

Honte.

Colère. Contre lui-même. Il releva la tête avec brusquerie attirant le regard de Juvia. Ses yeux étaient déterminés et de lâchaient pas les siens. Il en avait assez de se cacher, après tout que risquait-il ? Elle pouvait refuser ses excuses, se mettre en colère, l'insulter. Et après ? Il devait le dire, il ne pouvait pas continuer comme ça.

« - Juvia. »

Elle releva imperceptiblement la tête, montrant qu'elle écoutait. Ses yeux bleus l'étudiaient, essayant de déterminer la raison de son appel. Elle attendait la suite. Sauf que la suite, elle ne venait pas. Les mots refusaient à nouveau de sortir, à ceci près que maintenant qu'il avait attiré son attention il n'était plus question de reculer, il était coincé. En fait, les mots ne refusaient pas de sortir. Ils n'étaient juste pas là. Il ne savait pas par quoi commencer, les banalités d'usages et les formules traditionnelles se bousculant dans sa tête tout cela créant un véritable capharnaüm.

« - Je… tenais à te présenter mes excuses. »

Voilà, ça c'était un bon début. Il n'avait qu'à continuer sur cette voie là et tout devrait bien se passer !

« - Pour l'autre jour je veux dire. Enfin tu sais. »

Après un départ prometteur Fried Justine perd de la vitesse, je répète il perd de la vitesse. Franchement, pour quelqu'un censé manier les mots comme un épéiste manie sa lame il manquait singulièrement de poésie. Il devait reprendre ses moyens, et vite. Mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

« - Juvia accepte les excuse de Fried-san. Que Fried-san arrête de s'inquiète pour Juvia. »

Elle souriant. Un petit sourire mais un sourire quand même. Un sourire, presque une main tendue, un « on fait la paix ? », un « je ne t'en veux plus. » Mais lui, s'il s'en voulait encore ? Quand une personne vous pardonne cela ne veut pas dire qu'il faut arrêter de s'en vouloir. Une mauvaise chose reste mauvaise même si la personne à qui elle a fait du tort passe l'éponge. Il serait lâche de continuer comme si rien ne c'était passé simplement parce qu'elle l'avait pardonné. Non il n'avait pas le droit de s'en tirer à si bon compte, il ne se le pardonnerait pas à lui-même.

« - J'insiste Juvia. Je n'aurais pas dû t'appeler ainsi. Ta place est à Fairy Tail, tu n'as plus rien à voir avec Phantom Lord. »

« - N-non Fried-San. Enfin, Juvia a bel et bien été une Mage de Phantom Lord, elle ne le nie pas. Cela fait partie de ce qu'elle est. Même si maintenant c'est une mage de Fairy Tail et qu'elle est heureuse de l'être. »

« - Je le sais maintenant. Mais à ce moment-là… Toi et Gajeel vous étiez l'incarnation même du mal pour moi. Je vous tenais pour responsable des rumeurs circulant sur la faiblesse de Fairy Tail. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée même que vous portiez la marque de la Guilde. »

Juvia tressaillit et sa main se posa nerveusement sur la cuisse où ladite marque se situait. Fried poursuivit sans s'arrêter :

« - Je t'aurais tué tu sais. Si tu n'avais pas décidé de te sacrifié et que tu avais battu Cana entre ces runes. Je n'aurais pas hésité. »

« - Juvia le sait. »

Elle se tut. Elle avait l'air si sereine, sans ton était posé et son visage détendu. Il venait tout de même de lui dire qu'il n'aurait pas hésité à la tuer de sang-froid ! Voyant son air surpris elle crut bon d'ajouter :

« - Si Cana-san avait pris sur elle d'abandonner avant que Juvia ne puisse le faire, Juvia aurait- battu Fried-san. Pour Cana-san. Et pour Fairy Tail. »

Fried répondit enfin à son faible sourire. Un peu de la sérénité de la Mage d'eau commençait à le gagner, il se détendait enfin après un début de trajet plus que nerveux. Il se laissait enfin aller à un brin d'apaisement, satisfait d'avoir trouvé la force de présenter ses excuses tout en gardant quelque part en lui la gêne de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Il ne s'agissait pas d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé. Il s'agissait d'aplanir les choses et de repartir sur des meilleures bases. Juvia serait toujours une ancienne membre de Phantom Lord. Fried serait toujours celui qui avait essayé de la monter contre sa nakama, pensant à tort qu'elle se battrait contre cette dernière. Ils n'oubliaient rien, ils apprenaient juste à vivre avec.

Lentement Fried se retourna vers la fenêtre. Il ne pleuvait plus. Dans quelques minutes leur train arriverait en gare. Et leur périple continuerait.


End file.
